1. Field
Embodiments relate to the performing of preprocessing operations in anticipation of log file writes.
2. Background
A storage controller may be coupled to one or more of a plurality of hosts. A storage management application that executes in the storage controller may manage a plurality of storage devices, such as disk drives, tape drives, flash drives, etc., that are coupled to the storage controller. The plurality of hosts may access data stored in the storage devices via the storage controller.
Host applications that execute in the plurality of hosts may create logical storage volumes, and subsequent to the creation of the logical storage volumes write to logical addresses of the logical volumes. The host applications may also read from logical addresses of the logical storage volumes.
One or more log files may be maintained in the storage controller, where a log file is a file that may record events, transactions, etc., that may occur within the storage controller or that may occur under the control of the storage controller or the host. The log file may also record events, transactions, etc., that are communicated to the storage controller. For example, event logs stored in the log file may record events that take place in the execution of a system in order to provide an audit trail that may be used to understand the activity of the system and to diagnose problems. Transaction logs stored in the log file may record changes to the stored data to allow a database system to recover from crashes or other data errors and maintain the stored data in a consistent state. Database systems usually have both general event logs and transaction logs. Many other types of data may be stored in the one or more log files that are maintained in the storage controller. The processing of log files and the performing of operations on the log file may take a significant amount of time.